Refrigerators are used to store foods at low temperatures and are configured to refrigerate or freeze foods for storing the foods optimally.
The inside of a refrigerator is kept at a low temperature by low-temperature air, which is continuously supplied to the inside of the refrigerator after being cooled by heat-exchange with refrigerant undergoing a compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation cycle.
The trends in recent refrigerators are size-up and multi-functionalization based on various user demands and changes in eating habits, and thus products having various configurations are being introduced to the market.
According to the type of a refrigerator, refrigerator and freezer compartments of the refrigerator are differently located: for example, the freezer compartment is located above the refrigerator compartment; the freezer compartment is located under the refrigerator compartment; or the freezer and refrigerator compartments are transversely arranged.
The inside of the refrigerator divided into the freezer and refrigerator compartments is closed by freezer and refrigerator doors, and the freezer and refrigerator doors can be opened by rotating or sliding them according to the type of the refrigerator.
Door handles are attached to the freezer and refrigerator doors so that a user can easily open the freezer and refrigerator doors by rotating or sliding them using the door handles.
A user holds the door handle and applies a force to the door handle in a predetermined direction to open the door. At this time, if the door handle is not firmly fixed to the door, the door handle is moved relative to the door in the force direction, thereby making it uneasy to open the door and increasing a force necessary to open the door.
Furthermore, the relative movement of the door handle to the door, which is caused by infirm attachment of the door handle to the door, is increased in proportion to the number of door opening activities, and thus the possibility of breakage of the door handle and the door increases.
Moreover, in the related art, the door and the door handle are coupled using a somewhat complex structure and inefficient assembling method. In addition, after the door hand is fixed to the door, a side of the door handle opposite to a side fixed to the door can come off from the door.